Cat Got Your Tongue?
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: What did Winry get Ed and Al for Christmas? And what did Ed get her? EdxWinry. fluff. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! Dedicated to DeathBerrry!


**My annual EdwardxWinry Christmas fic for this year! My other one is All I Want For Christmas Is You, but at the time I did not have an account so I put it on my sister's. So if you would like to read that fic then go on BakaKonekoRKL's profile and look for it. :D**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned FMA, don't you think I would have _told_ you by now? I didn't own it the _last _time I posted an FMA fic, and I sure as Hell don't own it now! Don't you think I'd be rich and not going to school and not have time to write fanfics? Besides, if I _did _own FMA, why would I be writing fanfiction anyways? If I wanted something to happen, don't you think I'd just...MAKE IT HAPPEN instead of writing fics?! Also, I would have to be smart and Japanese...which I'm so obviously not! I _don't _own FullMetal Alchemist! So stop making me say it! And I am _pretty damn sure _that no one else here owns it either, cause then they would have to be Hiromu Arakawa which I am pretty sure they are not. So now, without further adue, I present to you...**

* * *

Cat Got Your Tongue?

"Ed! Wake up you useless heap of automail!"

Edward Elric was woken from his peaceful slumber by an annoyed Winry.

He grumbled as he sat up from the couch, shaking his head to clear it from its drowsiness.

"What's you problem?" He complained. "It's not like I was _bothering _anybody."

"You have to help us decorate, moron! And by the way, you were snoring!" She growled.

He snorted, but stood up nonetheless.

Winry was struggling with a giant pine tree, trying to keep it straight, but it kept falling over. Ed just watched her with an amused expression on his face. "Help me, you idiot!" She shouted at him. Just then, as she lost her composure, the tree tumbled down to the floor and with a shriek of surprise Winry went with it. Ed stepped back and let it fall without so much as lifting a finger to try and stop it as the tree and the girl crashed to the floor. "Thanks a lot!" She snarled.

"That's what you get for waking me up!" He taunted.

"You are so-!"

"Winry! Edward! What's going on in there?" Pinako called from where she was decorating in the kitchen. "Please don't destroy the house right before Christmas."

"Sorry, Granny." Winry apologized. "_Edward _is being a-"

"Oh just drop it." He grumbled. Then he reached down and helped her up from the floor.

"Whatever. But _you're _going to be putting that up while I'm changing." She motioned to the fallen tree. Ed just shrugged.

When Winry came back downstairs, she was dressed in a light green sweater and a dark green, knee-length skirt with red necklaces, bracelets and ribbons in her hair. The Christmas tree was standing perfect and tall, and Winry automatically spotted the evidence that Ed had used alchemy to put it up.

"I swear you have a new outfit every year." Ed sighed, looking down at his own red shirt and black pants that he wore every Christmas. "And I can't believe you waited until the day before Christmas to put up your decorations!" He exclaimed.

"Well so-rry!" She huffed. "I've had a lot of costumers recently." She informed him with a smug grin. Then she knelt down beside a brown box and rummaged through it, pulling out a simple, blue ornament. "Okay, let's start decorating the tree next." She decided. "Where's Al? I know he loves-" She was cut off again by another voice.

"Hey, wait for me!" Alphonse called from another room. "You know decorating the tree is my favorite part!" A moment later, the younger Elric was in the living room with his brother and friend.

"I bet you can't put up more than me!" Winry challenged playfully.

"Whoa! Hold on a second Winry, you know you can't win that." Ed put in.

"Shut up!" She hissed to him. "I _know _that. Just wait and see."

"You're on." Al smirked. "What are we betting?"

"A cat." Winry smiled.

Al's eyes widened and a huge grin broke across his face. "Really? Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do! And I _keep _my promises, unlike your brother."

"Hey! When have I ever not-?" But no one was listening to him. Al and Winry were now in an all-out tree-decorating war. Al wound up putting up half the ornaments while Winry did not even attempt to win; she already had his cat picked out and waiting at a local shelter. Ed only watched them with an amused smile and put up a few ornaments.

"Here." Winry threw some streamers at him. "Make yourself useful alchemy man." Ed wrapped them around about half the tree but could not reach the upper half. Al laughed and took the streamer from him.

"I think its pretty funny that even in my old human body I'm _still _taller than you, brother." His eyes gleamed.

"Hey! Al, don't even start-!"

"Well maybe you should drink some milk, you bean!" Winry jeered.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE COULD RIDE ON A GNAT!?" He flipped out.

Winry and Al burst out laughing and Ed grumbled some more.

Once Al had put up the streamers, Winry took out the final piece, the big golden star for the top. Winry strained to reach the top of the tree but was an inch too short. She jumped and it somehow slid into place. But she stumbled and fell from her jump and Ed quickly reached out to catch her but he did not put enough weight into the catch. Both blondes crashed to the floor and landed on their sides.

"Ow." Winry moaned.

"Guess I wasn't fast enough." Ed laughed.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." She mumbled, repeating her words from before. She pushed herself up but Ed was already standing, and he offered her his hand again. She stood up shakily and placed a hand on her throbbing head. "Ow."

"You okay?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, I just hit my head on a wooden floor, that's all!" She retorted with half-hearted sarcasm. The boy patted her head gently with his flesh hand, ruffling her neat hair purposely. "Hey, quit it!" She protested, jerking away from him. Al tried to hold back a laugh as he watched them squabbling. Maybe this year his brother would come to his senses about his feelings for their childhood friend.

Now that the tree was set up, they only had to put up little things now. Ed and Al put up little knick-knacks with Pinako while Winry climbed up on a stool and hung up some mistletoe. Then, she picked up a white, red and green bandana and called Den to her. The black dog limped happily over to her and she tied the material around his neck. "There you go! You're such a handsome doggy, yes you are!" She cooed, hugging the joyful dog as his tail waved madly in the air and hit her several times.

By the time they had all finished, the sky outside was dark, but dotted with sparkling stars. Pinako started a fire in the fireplace and the other three teens lounged around. Ed was drowsing on the couch, Al was playing with Den and Winry was staring out the window, watching the white snow falling and covering the old snow in a new, fresh blanket. The house was quiet and warm, and Winry knew she had never had a better holiday.

And little did she know, it was only going to get better.

* * *

They had all turned in early the night before so that they would have a lot of energy for today.

Winry woke up especially early today and blinked at the bright, cold sunlight that stung her eyes when she first opened them. She dressed in the same clothes as yesterday, minus the jewelry, and slid on some gloves. She wrapped a scarlet scarf around her neck.

Then, she silently crept to the door that led to Ed's room. She knocked softly, not so that she would not wake _Ed_, but so she would not wake his little brother who slept in the room next door. When there was no answer except a muffled snore, she creaked the door open and peered inside. Ed was buried under a mound of blankets and Winry padded over to him. "Ed!" She whispered. He just pulled the covers up above his bedraggled head and groaned. "Edward!" She hissed again, shaking his shoulder.

"…Wha…Winry?" He mumbled, sitting up. "What do you want? Its like seven in the morning." His voice was cracked with sleep, but she could still hear the same old Edward in this tired boy.

"So? Come on. We're going to go pick something up."

"Why can't you do it by yourself?" He complained.

"Because…well I just need some help in carrying some things…" She trailed off and winked at him. Understanding sparked in his eyes.

"Fine. Now get out and let me change."

Winry obeyed, and a moment later Ed, with his red cloak on for old time's sake was at her side. They tip-toed down the stairs so they would not wake anyone, and then they slid out the door closing it behind them.

The sun was just beginning to peak above the distant white mountains on the horizon. Snow was still falling steadily, the flakes danced around each other as they twirled down to Earth. Winry breathed in the cold, fresh air, letting it fill her lungs and then exhaled in a huge sigh.

"I love Winter." She smiled to herself. Ed nodded in agreement.

They walked on, Winry leading the way, as their footprints slowly filled up behind them.

* * *

"Winry!" Ed shouted. "I thought you were getting Al _one _cat!"

He had came with her to the shelter and found out just what she was getting his brother for Christmas. Now, he was holding a gray tabby kitten with a green ribbon around its neck.

"Oh but Edward, if you had been me when I came here last time you wouldn't have been able to say no either! Just look at their cute little faces!" She pushed a ginger tabby kitten with a yellow ribbon into his face, its pink nose bumping his and its jaws gaped in a small mew.

"Okay, okay! I see it!" He stepped back, trying to handle his own kitten.

"And," Winry put in. "They're littermates! It would be just _wrong _to only take one and separate her from her sisters! Plus, the guy was so nice, and said that since I'm taking all three, he let me have the third for free!" She added, patting a black kitten with a pink ribbon.

"But how are we going to get them home? Its too cold." He pointed out. She threw him a soft, blue blanket.

They wrapped up all three kittens tightly, and Ed just noticed the flaw. "Um, Winry? How are we going to carry all three of them?" He asked.

"I'll manage these two." Winry offered, picking up the blankets containing the ginger and black kittens.

"You sure? Don't drop them." He told her.

"I _know!_ Do you honestly think I would drop a little kitty in the snow?"

"I could hold another." Ed offered.

"I hardly trust you with that one." She joked.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes.

The snow had picked up a bit, but they kept a steady pace.

Well, Ed did.

His kitten fell asleep early on their trek back home, but Winry was struggling to keep her's under control.

"Hey! Stop squirming!" She scolded them.

Ed watched in utter amusement at her struggles. He saw a little black paw reach out from the blanket and hook a tiny claw in Winry's scarf. Then it flailed its paw as it tried to shake its claw free. Winry made a surprised squeak as the scarf tightened around her neck. "Hey. Hey! No! Bad kitty! Don't strangle Mommy, that's a no-no!" She glanced at Ed for help. He laughed and reached out with one hand and pulled the kitten's claw loose. "Thanks." Winry gave a sarcastic choke.

Finally, they returned home, and Ed knocked on the door with his free-ish hand, hoping someone was awake. Pinako came to the door and blinked as she saw the two blondes and their bundles.

"Trick-or-Treat!" Ed grinned. Winry butted him in the shoulder with her head, pushing him inside.

"I would ask what your carrying but I guess I'll find out soon enough." The old woman mumbled, closing the door behind them.

"Where's Al?" Winry asked. One of her kittens mewed. "Shh! Be quiet! This is gonna be a surprise!" She whispered.

Pinako grinned. "He's upstairs, I'll get him."

"Hurry!" Winry called. "I can't hold them much longer!" After a moment, Al came down the stairs, already dressed.

"There you are!" He exclaimed. "I haven't seen you two all morning." He walked over to them, and his eyes asked the question as he stared at the bundles in their arms.

"Merry Christmas Al!" Winry beamed as she uncovered the ginger and black kittens.

If I must describe what Al did, then he shrieked like a little girl.

"Winry! I can't believe it! Thank you _so_ much!" He squealed. He reached forward and took the ginger kitten from her. He ran to the couch and sat down, letting the kitten loose from her blanket to bounce around excitedly on his lap. Winry and Ed sat down side-by-side on the couch, and put down their kittens as well. Winry deposited her scarf and gloves onto a small table by the fireplace and huddled closer to Ed, just realizing how cold she was. They could smell all sorts of warm scents coming from the kitchen as Pinako made their hot chocolate.

Den limped over to the three teens and their little cats. Curiously, he sniffed Ed's kitten and then his tail began to wave madly and a dog-like smile appeared on his face. The girl and the brothers smiled; glad that the dog would get along with the cats. Den circled at Winry's feet and drearily curled up with a snort and drifted off into sleep.

"I _knew_ I saw cat food in one of the drawers!" Alphonse stated triumphantly. Winry giggled.

"So what are you going to name them?" Ed asked.

"I'm not sure." Al seemed to go into deep thought before asking. "How old are they?"

"About 3 months." Winry responded.

"Hmmm…" Al was lost in his own thoughts.

"And just what do you mean by '_them'_?" Winry turned to Ed. "Al's only naming _his _kitten."

"Wait, he only gets _one_?" Ed clarified.

"Yes, Edward." Winry sighed. "Come on. Do you honestly think I would get 3 cats for Al and none for you?" She shook her head in a 'tsk, tsk' sort of manner. "No, no silly. That one you've got there is yours. She loves to sleep, she's just like you!" Ed snorted, and stoked his gray kitten. Winry picked up the black kitten and held her face-level.

"Hello, pretty kitty!" She nuzzled the small cat, who flashed out a paw and tangled her claws in Winry's hair. "Hey! Let go!" The girl shook her head slowly from side to side and the kitten flung her paw to free it from the tangle of hair. "Geez, looks like I've got my hands full with this one!" Winry exclaimed.

She stared the kitten in they eyes, which were dark amber just like her sisters'. She stuck her tongue out at the little ball of black fur and the paw went out again. It playfully dabbed Winry's tongue with sheathed claws. Winry started and put the cat back down on her lap. "Gak!" She spat. "Ug! Cat paw!" Al and Ed were cracking up.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Ed chuckled.

"Oh, shut it." Winry grumbled.

The three pet their new kittens for several minutes before Pinako called them all in for hot chocolate.

"Coming!" Al called back. He carried his cat with him as he went into the kitchen. Winry, however, was weighed down by both her own cat as well as Ed's.

"Be there in a minute, Granny!" She responded. She picked up each kitten and placed them on the couch on the other side of her, away from Ed.

"Hold on, Winry." Ed stopped her as she began to stand up.

"What is it?" She asked, sitting back down.

"I didn't give you your present yet."

"Oh? You actually got me something?" She queried.

"Well…not exactly." Ed leaned closer to her and Winry felt her breath catch in her throat.

The next second, their lips were locked together in a passionate kiss. Winry gave in to him willingly, finally getting what she had yearned for, for so long. Eventually they pulled apart.

"Shouldn't we be under the mistletoe?" Winry asked.

"Fine. Let's try again." Ed stood up from the couch and pulled Winry up with him. They walked to where the white berries of the mistletoe were concealed in the dark green leaves. Ed wrapped his flesh arm around Winry's waist and pulled her closer. Then he kissed her again and she melted into it. Then they pulled apart.

"Better?" Ed asked.

"Yes."

"Winry…I…" He hesitated, trying to think of something better to say than the usual.

"What's the matter?" Winry taunted. "Cat got your tongue?" She smiled.

"I love you more than anything in the worlds, Winry." He murmured with a smile of his own.

"I love you too, Ed." She breathed. "More than anything in the _universes_."

Crystal, ice blue locked with sunlit honey gold as they stared into each other's eyes.

Ed embraced Winry in a long, warm hug and Winry could only hug him back.

Then, they pulled apart as they felt tiny claws at their feet.

The black and gray kittens were scampering about in a play fight.

The alchemist and the mechanic shared a glance of amusement.

Then, they each reached down and scooped up their new kittens and headed into the kitchen.

And thus is how Winry Rockbell and Edward Elric shared their best holiday ever.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it!! XD I love writting about cats! And of course Ed and Winry too! Hope you liked it!!  
**

**Please review!!**


End file.
